themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Winged Humanoid Sightings In Singapore 2015
About In 2015, Reports came in from people in Singapore, Malaysia of a creature that they recognized to be The Mothman. There were five known sightings from August 31st 2015 to September 19th 2015. List Of Known Sightings: 1 . Mildred Wan, Singapore, August 28th 2015 2 . Alice Yimdale, Singapore, August 30th 2015 3 . Fergus Waffles, Singapore, August 31st 2015 4 . Lea Foo, Kuala Lumpu Malaysia, September 1st 2015 5 . Fergus Thomas, Singapore, September 19th 2015 Mildred Wan's Mothman Sighting In Singapore, August 28th 2015, A 19-year-old claims he saw a winged humanoid in broad daylight in eastern Singapore. College student Mildred Wan said on Tuesday that he was scouting the location for a student film at an abandoned hospital near Changi. The area of Changi is home to an air and naval base and a prison formerly used as a WWII POW camp. “I was walking out of the hospital doors having explored the surroundings,” he told Cryptozoology News. While I was inside, I had heard a noise which was similar to a large monkey rustling around the tree tops.” Wan says what happened next was “one of the most terrifying experiences” of his life. “As I left the building, I saw the creature. It appeared to be halfway up one of the trees with huge wings stretched out from its body, which appeared to be mostly human.” Then, says the student, the “animal” emitted a “high-pitched shriek” so he ran away in order to get out of the area. “I felt as if the creature was hunting me, or else was surprised to see me in its territory. It seemed to look in my direction before I ran off. When I turned around, it had completely disappeared,” he explained. Wan described the creature as a 6-feet-tall winged humanoid covered by a black “leathery skin”. Its head was rounded and looked “vaguely humanoid” although, he explains, it had a nose and a mouth that appeared to be full of “sharp fang teeth”. “I was unable to see its eyes properly because it only appeared for a short amount of time. I have never seen any other animal or human like it,” said Wan. He says that even though he had a camera with him due to the work he was doing for the future film, by the time the humanoid being showed up he had already packed his equipment. The student’s claims were reported on September 1st 2015, one day after a Singapore teacher reported seeing a similar creature while walking his dog near Istana Woodneukthree. The teacher's sighting takes place days after Wan’s alleged sighting. The teacher maintained that the creature looked like the infamous “Mothman”. Source: 2 2015 http://cryptozoologynews.com/singapore-student-i-saw-the-winged-humanoid-too/ Alice Yimdale's Mothman Sighting A woman claims she saw a creature that looked like a “tall man with wings” at an abandoned house in Singapore. 54-year-old avid birdwatcher Alice Yimdale said she was looking for birds near Dempsey Hill when she spotted the being inside the abandoned building on August 30th 2015. “It was 2:30 p.m. when my husband and I went to the forest looking for birds, I do love a good bird watching session,” she told Cryptozoology News. “This is why My husband and I live in Singapore, a hub of beautiful birds. We like this place because, unlike our house, it is quiet and tranquil.” Yimdale reports that as they came near an empty building, she heard a “loud fluttering noise”. “I was confused, so I decided to investigate… this is when I came across the thing.” The woman said the being looked like a tall man with an “enormous” wingspan. “I’d say around 9 to 10 feet. My husband says it was longer,” she explains. “It had a very thin body.” Reportedly, the creature appeared to be barely moving and could have been a male or a female. The couple maintained they had never seen anything like it before and that the 3-minute-long sighting was a “big scary but exciting”. Cryptozoology News asked the birdwatchers regarding the lack of photographic evidence of the alleged incident but there was not an immediate response. This is is the third winged humanoid sighting in Singapore reported in the same week. The other two sightings were of a student and teacher who saw the creature. Source: 6 2015 http://cryptozoologynews.com/singapore-resident-claims-third-mothman-sighting-this-week/ Fergus Waffles's Mothman Sighting A teacher in Singapore says he saw a “winged humanoid” inside an abandoned house. Fergus Waffles, a 46-year-old geography teacher at a Singapore school,said that he was walking his dog in the Istana Woodneuk area when he spotted the alleged creature early in the morning of August 31st 2015. The Area, Istana Woodneuk, is an abandoned royal palace originally owned by Johor Sultan Abu Bakar ibni Daing Ibrahim, and is considered a “haunted area” by the locals. “I was walking in the woods with my dog near an abandoned house at about 5:50 a.m.,” Waffles told Cryptozoology News. “I peered inside the window of the house and saw what appeared to be a winged humanoid hanging from a door frame. My dog saw the creature and remained completely still and silent while staring in its direction,” he added. Waffles claims the humanoid was still with just its chest “moving up and down as if it were breathing”. “I was very startled at first, but the creature didn’t notice me because as soon as I saw it I took cover behind a nearby bush.” The teacher said the unknown being was about 6 feet tall with an approximated 10-foot wingspan. “It was hard to tell because the wings were wrapped around its body, similar to a sleeping bat,” he said. “It was black and had webbed wings similar to a bat. It had a human head but slightly more round and it had hair. It was like the Mothman.” The encounter reportedly took about 15 seconds before the man left the area but the moment loomed large in his memory as terrifying events often do. Source: 31 2015 http://cryptozoologynews.com/teacher-spots-mothman-in-singapore/ Lea Foo's Mothman Sighting In Kuala Lumpu, A woman on reported that she was startled by something that looked like a person with “bat wings” in the capital of Malaysia. Lea Foo, a 27-year-old freelance journalist, told Cryptozoology News that she was in the residential area of Bukit Tunku when she had a close encounter with the creature on Tuesday September 1st 2015. Bukit Tunku, formerly known as Bukit Kenny or Kenny Hill, is considered by residents and paranormal investigators one of the top haunted places in Malaysia. “I was contracted by a local paranormal magazine to write an article regarding Pontianaks, or the ghostly spirits of women who died during childbirth. A particular abandoned house is well known to be haunted by these ghosts,” Foo explained, who also claims to have worked as a holistic therapist prior to starting her journalistic career. “However, I ended up sighting something completely different,” she continued. The woman says that as she walked deeper into the building, she heard a “dry rustling noise” coming from the room ahead. With the help of a flashlight, she reportedly ventured into the room to find out the source of the ruckus. “I was terrified by what I saw. There were two glowing red eyes, staring back at me. Then it began screeching shrilly, bolted up, expanded its huge wings, and jerked its head menacingly towards me.” Foo claims she was so frightened that she dropped her flashlight and couldn’t see much as she managed to hide in a corner. “At this point, it was pitch black. I kept quiet… I could hear the heavy breathing of this creature. I heard a flapping noise and felt a huge gust of wind. After I was sure that I couldn’t hear breathing and that the creature was gone, I stood up and ran out of the house,” she recalls. She reported that the sighting lasted about two minutes but she wasn’t able to use her camera at the time. “Yes, I was too frightened to think of recording the creature. I did notice a foul stench, like the smell of a rotting carcass.” Foo said the creature had “the frame of a man”, with two legs and two arms, and stood at about 10 feet tall. Its body, she says, was covered in a black leathery skin.“It had enormous wings, like the wings of a bat, but larger. It was extremely thin and sinewy and its eyes were human-shaped, but glowed red in light,” said Foo. And she believes the unidentified being could be Mothman itself, adding that it could be the same one reported to have been seen in the neighboring country. “I had read several of your articles regarding Mothman sightings in Singapore… perhaps the Mothman is in Kuala Lumpur too, which is relatively nearby.” This is the fourth Mothman sighting reported in Southeast Asia in less than two weeks. The others involve a student, two birdwatchers and a teacher all claiming to see the creature. Source':' 10 2015 http://cryptozoologynews.com/mothman-startles-woman-in-kuala-lumpur/ Fergus Thomas's Mothman Sighting A 46-year-old teacher said Tuesday he came across two small winged humanoids in Singapore, just a month later after claiming to have seen a similar creature in the same area of Istana Woodneuk, an abandoned royal palace originally owned by Johor Sultan Abu Bakar ibni Daing Ibrahim. Fergus Thomas, who teaches geography at a school in the southernmost tip of continental Asia and had previously used a nickname to report another sighting, told Cryptozoology News he was coming back to the same location where he had claimed to have spotted the creature in late August when he came across the two little creatures on Saturday, September 19th 2015. “I reported my first sighting under a pseudonym in order to protect my identity. I had returned to the site of my original sighting once again, but what I saw was much more than I had expected,” he said. “I looked into the window of the abandoned house that I visited when I first saw Mothman and what I saw was what appeared to be a pair of Mothman-like creatures,” he added. Reportedly, he observed the beings handling “sticks” and “rocks” scattered on the ground in what appeared to be some sort of game. “They seemed to be ‘playing’,” he explains. “It seemed like they were also attempting to fly, however it seemed they were not yet fully developed enough to have acquired this skill.” Thomas reports the sighting lasted about 3 minutes as it was interrupted by a “distant shrill scream” he believes was an adult Mothman. “I heard the rusting of leaves… the scream seemed inhuman.” He described the small creatures has being about 3 feet tall and having a wingspan of approximately 4 feet. He did not provide further details about their physical appearance, such as skin color, eyes or head shape. But, despite it being the second alleged encounter, Thomas claims he was unable to gather photographic evidence because he had “made the mistake of not bringing a camera” and that he “does not own a mobile phone”. “I will attempt to return and see if I can acquire photographic evidence at a later stage,” Thomas said. Southeast Asia seems to have become a hot spot for reported Mothman sightings this month (September 2015). Just two weeks ago, a woman said she had seen a creature that looked like a “tall man with wings” at an abandoned house in Singapore. Four days later, another woman claimed she had encountered something that looked like a person with “bat wings” in Kuala Lumpur, the capital of Malaysia. Source: 22 2015 http://cryptozoologynews.com/teacher-encounters-two-baby-mothman-in-singapore/ Category:Mystery